Crazy Houses
by AmAnDa8570
Summary: Lily and James are good friends! or are they really more? find out in this l/j l/s love fic its very interesting i promise!!!! :)


Lily Evans looked in the mirror as she brushed her long, dark red hair thinking about what she was going to do that day. She was meeting her three best friends in diagon alley. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Audri Harding. All four of them could tell each other anything, but they all had a different relationship. For example, Lily loved to tease James like crazy. And James would play along even though he's always had a secret crush on Lily.

The four of them were the most popular people in the 6th year. They were all in Gryfindor.

Lily threw some Floo powder into the fire place at her house and said "James' Crib"

James and Sirius were already in James' room waiting for her. James' house was so big he had his own fire place in his room. Lily walked out of the fire place in his room and muttered the charm that took all of the soot off of her.

"Hey babe"

"hey Jamsie, where's my hug?" 

James smiled and right before they were about to hug Sirius cut in and lifted Lily off of her feet in a tight hug and spun her around till she was dizzy. Sirius put her down and laughed as he watched her stumble to the bed and sat right next to James laying her head on his shoulder.

"hey Sirius" Lily said laughing

"Yea sorry about that you were just in such a daze looking at james that i thought i should awaken you before you spilled out your true feelings for him"

" o thanx that could have been a nightmare imagine how big James' head would get if he found out how much i want his body"

"Maybe as big as your head all the time" Cameback James

Lily laughed and playfully punched him and they started wrestling all over his floor. Sirius hated seeing them jokiing around like this all the time.

"so what are we waiting for we have to go to Audri's now" said Sirius shortly.

James and Lily stood up and James had stopped smiling as Lily saluted. Just the night before Sirius had told James that he thought he really liked Lily as a girlfriend and asked James to try not to flirt so much. And stupid James couldnt tell Sirius that he liked her too.

"Well lets go then" said Lily taking charge of the awkward silence. As she threw floo powder into his fire place stepped in and yelled "Audri's place"

She walked into Audri's living room and ran up the stairs to her room while quickly yelling hi to Mrs. and Mr. Harding.

"Hey Lil!" said Audri

"hey! okay whenever James and Sirius come up here tell me if you think there acting weird.

"Lily look at them they always act weird thats just them. or it could be because they both like you."

"yea right, they think im like their sister or something." Lily blushed as she said this.

Just then Sirius James and Mrs. Harding came in the door all smiling.

'They both look soo hott when they smile like that....omg what am i thinking?!?!'

"Well why dont you guys go ahead and leave this house before you destroy it" said Mrs.Harding with a glance at the boys.

"ok. mom we will be back later" 

They all threw floo powder in the fire place and headed off for Diagon Alley.

"Hey Lily look they got that owl you wanted in!" said James

"OMG i have to get it.......oh no..... i didnt bring enough money!" pouted lily.

" hey Lily ill spot you if you let me buy you an ice cream after." James said as he winked and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan but you HAVE to let me pay you back this time okay? said Lily.

" Yea what ever you say Lil." said James.

Lily walked out of the pet shop with her rare snowy owl that she decided to name snowjam. They all walked to the ice cream place and sat down and ordered their ice cream.

"Look its Britni Gregory the hottest 7th year!" said Sirius, while she and James were buying the owl he was in the joke shop and he came back with his pockets bulging.

"She's really not that pretty," said Audri

"Is to" countered Sirius.

"not"

"You are in serious denial.... and you should never deny me!" he said with a smirk. Obviously really proud of him self.

"yea whatever you say stupid" said audri.

Siruis pulled out a dung bomb touched it with the tip of his wand and threw it right towards Britni and her friends.

"Sirius you idiot" James yelled as Britni screamed and walked towards them

"You are soo immature." she yelled at Sirius

"Please im Sirius." he said smirking again.

I am so sorry about that. we try to keep him under control but the second we take eyes off of him he's doing something stupid." James said

Britni smiled her famous smile at him and giggled a little bit before biting her bottom lip.

"Your James Potter right?"

"Yea that would be me"

"So are you doing anything tonite do you ..umm... wanna go get something to eat or something?" Britni asked him.

Sirius dropped his jaw as James started stuttering.

"umm.. actually.. i uhh....well....ummm...."

"Yea of course he'd like to go" Lily butt in.

"Thanks But i would really like to hear it from you James." Britni said.

"i uhh.....actually i have to work tonite..."said James quickly.

"No, remember im filling in for you tonite cause i need the money," said Lily turning to Britni," He forgets things so easily."

"o yea " said James looking at Lily. He turned back to Britni. "Sure id love to go ill meet you at hondo's later around 8?"

"Yea that sounds great ill see you then" said Britni with a huge smile on her face as she walked off.

After they left Diagon Alley Lily went back to James house to get him ready for his date.

"We have got to tame your hair for tonite. That is a major necessity. even though i think it looks adorable all scroungly, people like Britni dont." Lily said while running gel through his hair with her fingers.

"Lily why did you tell her i would go with her?"

"James this is a great chance for you. Your the only one in the group that doesnt go out and date you need to get out in the world."

"i dont go out and date because the only person i want to date is you." said james surprising himself.

Lily was also surprised, but she tried to justify it to herself.

"No, your just being safe cause your scared you should really get out and have fun tonite."

"okay, but the whole time ill be thinking about you."

"but that will just be because your going to Hondo's and ill be working there, probably even waiting your table."

"whatever you say Lil" James said smiling at her.

Later that night Lily was working and saw James and Britni sit down together. She was relieved to see that they werent in her area and wouldnt have to wait on them.

She looked over more and more often at them and watched them laugh and look into each others eye's. She couldnt stand it she felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach.

The next day she was sitting in her living room and watched James walk out of her fire place. He walked over and gave Lily a little kiss.

"That was just a thank you kiss for making me go last night." I have to make her jealous he thought.

Lily sighed...she shouldnt have got her hopes up.

"so you had fun?" she asked

"tons she has a great personality...though not as great as yours."

"well maybe we should try to date?"

"what? i dont get it last night you were pushing me away and now you want to date me?"

"well...."

"well what?" James asked hoping that she would say she wanted to go out with him.

On what couldnt have been better timing Sirius walked through the fire place and looked at James then to Lily then to JAmes and again to Lily. 

"Whats going on here?"

"Me and James were about to get it on" she smiled playfully at sirius and walked over and gave him a big hug. "Well did you need something?"

"Actually i came to see if you might umm..want to go out with me??" He asked really fast.

Lily took the oppurtunity to make James jealous.

"I'd love to," she said with an enormous smile and a sigh from sirius as she walked over and gave him a huge kiss that landed perfectly on his soft lips.\

James' jaw hit the floor.

Disclaimer: i dont own ANYTHING except the plot and Audri Mrs. and Mr. Harding...oo and Britni Gregory.

A/N: sorry this was kind of short!! but the next one will be up very soon if i get at least 5 reviews. I accept flames as well!!! (but i wouldnt call them reviews)


End file.
